Quien lo diria
by Hiro VP
Summary: Como unas palabras y una sonrisa puedan cambiar y unir a dos personas.


En la entrada de una escuela, una de las aulas era ocupada por niños de lleno de niños de 7 años quienes se encontraban jugando ya que se encontraban en sus horas de descanso, dicha aula es atendida por dos jóvenes de unos 23 años. Los cuales uno de ellos no era tan popular como el otro.

-¡Mako-chan sensei!-

-¡Makoto-sensei!-

-¡Mako-sensei!-

-E-esperen niños, no todos a la vez- Decía uno de los jóvenes mientras era bombardeado por varios de los niños, su nombre era Makoto Tachibana, de cabellera castaña y un par de bellos ojos verdes, era muy popular con los niños gracias a su carácter tan amable y maternal que poseía y que decir de su sonrisa que lograba derretir cualquier corazón, este usaba una camiseta blanca, pantalón azul y un característico delantal de color rojo con un gafete en forma de conejo al lado derecho del pecho.

Mientras tanto el otro joven de cabellera negra y ojos de un profundo turquesa quien al igual que el otro chico llevaba puesto una camiseta manga larga color azul con bordes blancos, un pantalón azul y el mismo delantal rojo, se encontraba en uno de los rincones sentado en el piso y a diferencia de su compañero y amigo no era tan popular con los niños, debido a su rostro serio y actitud la mayoría de los niños le temían, todos menos al niño de cabello negro y ojos azules quien se encontraba sentado en sus piernas y con un libro acerca de animales marinos en sus pequeñas piernas mientras era sostenido por el mayor.

-¿Haruka estás seguro de que no quieres ir con los otros?- Pregunto el mayor.

-No… estoy bien aquí- Dijo indiferente, " _Que niño tan raro"_ Pensó el mayor – Sousuke, la siguiente página.

-Oh, sí claro- Cambiando la página quedando ahora con una gran imagen de un tiburón ballena.

-La cara de Sousuke es un poco… aterradora pero yo no pienso como los otros niños- con una de sus pequeñas manos toca la imagen del tiburón ballena- Para mí Sousuke es como un tiburón ballena… genial y realmente agradable.

Ante las palabras del menor, Sousuke se encontraba sorprendido, ya que normalmente los niños huían de él ya que les daba miedo, pero aquí se encontraba en un aula llena de niños y con uno de ellos sentado en sus piernas y que acababa de defenderlo (por así decir). Sin duda era algo que nunca creyó que pasaría.

-Oye, guarda silencio- Fue sacado de su trance gracias a la voz del menor y lo miro de manera interrogante –Has estado murmurando y no me dejas leer-

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta- Colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del menor y sonriéndole alegremente.

Al poco tiempo el descanso había terminado y volvieron a clases, el mayor siguió realizando su trabajo sin darse cuenta que el pequeño con el que había conversado se encontraba con las mejillas rojas, y así paso hasta que su mamá lo fue a recoger.

 _9 AÑOS DESPUÉS:_

Un hombre de 32 años que vestía con una camiseta de color turquesa y un pantalón negro de salir (no se el nombre especifico de ellos) y zapatos negros, de cuerpo recio, muy bien trabajado, de cabellera oscura y ojos turquesa se encontraba terminando de arreglar para comenzar otro día de trabajo.

Al terminar y ponerse sus lentes, este salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras para poder desayunar algo antes de salir.

-Espero que Hazuki no vuelva a ofrecerse como mi ayudante de nuevo o que Ryugazaki exponga de lo "hermoso" de las cosas- Dijo algo malhumorado el mayor, mientras tomaba algo de café.

Terminando su café y una tostada, se miró por última vez en un espejo, tomo su maletín y salió a dirigirse a su auto y con una sonrisa se preguntó:

" _Me pregunto que prepara esta vez"_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de encender el auto, escucho su teléfono sonar significando que le había llegado un mensaje. Soltó una pequeña risa al leer el mensaje para luego responder y conducir, pero en vez de ir a la escuela media Iwatobi, fue hacia otro lado primero, a recoger a alguien importante para él.

 _ **De:**_ _Chico_Delfín._

 _ **Para:**_ _SY_

 _Hoy hice tonkatsu y arroz para ti._

 _ **De:**_ _SY_

 _ **Para:**_ _Chico_Delfin._

 _Muchas gracias pequeño, sabes que amo todo aquello que tu cocinas._

 _ **De:**_ _Chico_Delfin._

 _ **Para:**_ _SY._

 _Idiota… ven a recogerme viejo._

Al llegar a su primer lugar de destino se encontró con un chico de cabellera negra, ojos azules y una expresión de serenidad en su rostro, quien vestía un uniforme estudiantil y una mochila estaba esperándole. El chico al ver el auto del mayor, se subió a asiento del frente.

-Será mejor que te apures, ya vamos tarde- Le dijo el menor.

-Hola a ti también pequeño- Le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa al ver como el otro hacia un leve puchero y se sonrojaba.

-Tsk, no es mi culpa que seas tan viejo- Le contraataco.

-Pero aun así te aseguraste de enamorarme ¿o no?-

-Cállate y conduce… Yamazaki-sensei- Dijo indiferente pero con el sonrojo aun presente.

El mayor solo atino a sonreír y conducir hacia la escuela donde él trabajaba y el menor estudiaba.

Quien diría que Sousuke Yamazaki maestro de Ingles e Historia y de 32 años, iría a quedar enamorado de uno de sus alumnos, Haruka Nanase de 16 años, luego de que este último se propusiera que así fuera y que a pesar de las negativas que le daba el mayor, no se rindió y logro alcanzar su objetivo. El mismo Haruka que hace 9 años le gustaba sentarse en sus piernas y leer libros acerca de animales marinos.

 _¿Cómo es verdad? Como unas palabras y una sonrisa, pueda unir a dos personas._

Espero les haya gustado este One-shot! Me inspire en una imagen que vi de ellos para escribirlo xD

Por cierto, a quienes hayan leído esto y les haya gustado, quisiera saber a quién debería de hacer un One shot con Sousuke:

-SouMako –SouHaru –SouRin –SouMomo –SouTori –SouSei (ni él se escapara~) –SouKisu –SouGisa -SouRei

Por favor, sería de gran ayuda ya que no se dé cual escribir QAQ


End file.
